One Step Forwards I Have Nothing Left To Lose
by Stevie-Maye7
Summary: Bella is just an ordinary teenage girl living in an ordinary quiet town... or so she thought. She never knew just one break up would change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I made dinner as my dad was watching TV most likely just another game or something. I dished out the fried fish that he caught earlier and placed the chips that I made earlier onto a plate. Just them mum came in and started screaming at him... Again probably something about bills or money. I sighed and put the plate onto the table along with a note saying that I'm going out.

as I walked down the street, I couldn't help but look at a tattoo shop... and maybe go inside and get a tattoo of a symbol my boyfriend has. I'm meeting him at a concert today... hopefully, I haven't seen him in days.

I caught a bus and decided to fix my make up, the man opposite to mesayings tithe stinky eye, I don't know what's his problem, and then i realised he was looking at my tattoo. I smiled awkwardly and put my lipstick that I was holding into my bag. _Just one more stop_ I thought then

" sylivic road " (a/n this isn't a real place)

yay

I thanked the bus driver and walked down a dark alleyway I finally spotted the familiar black door and entered. I was hit with a full blast of music, looks like the concert already started. I bought myself a drink and scanned he place trying to find my boyfriend. Giving up, I leaned agiants a wall. But out of the corner of my eye I could see the familiar coppered colour hair I loved. Instantly, I whipped my head around to only see Edward my boyfriend being kissed then dragged into a room by another girl. His eyes flicked to minof just for a second but that was all I needed toknow that it was definitely Edward. I broke down crying as images flashed into my mind.

_You shouldn't have been so gulible Bella_

_What have you learnt from today Bella? That your not that little kid playing on the swing anymore._

_You can't trust anyone not even mum or dad._

Might as well make use of the concert, I pushed my way to the front lines I bet I was a total mess of mascara right now. I looked at the lead singer, Jasper the band was singing 'Impossible' (a/n by Shontelle)I know he coud see my face out of all the other people because the light was in my face and stared at me for a good long minute. I couldn't take it anymore I ran outside the backdoor and slid down the wall with my face hidden.

A few minutes later the music stopped and the band came out. I heard a ruffle beside me and soon realised that there was someone was beside me. I raised my head and realised that it was in all his glory,Jasper hale.

"you ok?"he asked

"why would you care?" i replied

"i saw you in there, why were you crying?'

I didn't say anything? Frustrated, he sighed.

"i found out the hard way that my boyfriend cheated on me." I whispered

I could feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into his firm chest.

"Whats your name"

"Bella swan"

"hey, do you want a ride home?" Jasper asks

_I think for a second you barely now this guy Bella_

but my guts telling him I can trust him

_What have we learnt about trust today _

I know I can trust him

"sure" I finally said

He lead me to his car, and opened the door for me.

"where do, ya live" japer asked

" number 7 lorewood avenue " I reply (amadman other made up place)

" so how did you like the concert?" I looked at him and smiled

" loved it you have a great singing voice"

" I know and I love me to" I laughed

" do you usually do this, pick up girls and ask them for a ride?"

" no but there's something special about you, when I looked at your eyed I could see all the promises he broke and how much pain you were feeling."

We stop suddenly , infront of a house. Wait no my house. We got out of the car and jasper walks me to the door. I was about to open it when it suddenly swings open revealing Renee with two suitcases. Wait, two.

"Bella we're going to Florida with Phil" she said in a hurry

"Phil?" I ask her

"yes, now come with me" Renee ordered and made a grab for my hand. I quickly move away before she can grab me.

"no Renee" I say as calm as I can. Her face looked hurt, good becausewadis was the first time I ever called her Renee. "don't want to go with you"

"well you don't have a choice bella"

Jasper stepped in and said "Miss you can't tell bella what she can and can't do"

"fine I'll go on my own"she snapped and left, her tires screeched.

"hey, um do you want to come in" I asked jasper

"Sure" he replied

We carefully walked through the corridor which looked like a stampede of elephants ran through. "Charlie!" I called "Charlie"

I saw him past out on the couch but then woke up suddenly

"ya know bella, it's your fault she left, it's all your fault!" he shouted and started walking towards me and I backed away. Out of nowhere Jasper was shielding me from my 'dad'.

" where have ya been al this time, tell me Bella you little bitch " he slurred

I walked around jasper and towards him."this isn't like you Charlie" I started but was then cut off when I felt a sudden sting on my cheek and a loud clap. Charlie slapped me.

I stood their stunned. Charlie's never hurt me ever. I felt somethin hit my stomached hard but and then a blow to the face. Jasper protectively shielded me again. Using all the strength I had, I ran up the stairs whith jasper behind me and packed a rucksack of stuff. I have to get out of here. I know what will happen after this I've seen it to many times. My best friend, Jacob use to get beaten up by his step-dad, I helped him out of the situation.

After everything was packed, I ran down the stairs and jumped the last 3 steps.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Charlie thundered behind me but it was to late we were already out the door.

"hey, um thanks, for everthing." I said to jasper.

"it's alright you've been in to much to handle it on your own"

"you should probably go"

"no, it's alright I don't mind being with you, I mean you did just get beaten up"

"no I'm alright, honest" I persisted

"fine, here's my number, do you have a place to go?"

" yeah, have friends who live in La Push"

"ok call me." he said before turning to his car And drove off to god know where.

"BELLA COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH" shouted a voice behind me. Before I knew it my skinny legs were racing down to road. I kept running I didn't care where, I'll figure how to get to La Push later.

My face suddenly came intact to chest. The force knocked me off the ground and landed on my butt.

"sorry" I said and accepted a the guys hand up.

" it's ok, " he said and helped me up.

"hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah I was wondering that to, weren't you the girl crying in the middle of the crowd?"

"you saw too?"

"well practically everyone saw."

I blushed

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Emmett Cullen, the drum player from the band you just heard."

"good to meet you" I made a move to run past him but he then grabbed hold of my arm.

"who we're you running from?" asked Emmett

I hesitated, should I tell him, I literally did just bump into him. But he does look trust worthy, and you do like adventure.

"my dad was drunk and started beating me up."

"oh that exlpains the bruise and the blood, do you have anywhere to go?"

"yeah, I'm going to La Push."

"be carefull ok." he said and walked off

* * *

I finally got to La Push, I locked on billy's door and asked if jake was was something in his which said 'I am so disgusted by you'.

Jake walked to the door and spat " you've got a lot of nerve of coming here "

Confused I asked "what do ya mean"

"what do ya mean what do ya mean, or are you that stupid, you know what I don't give a damn about why your here, just go."

"Jake-" I started

" JUST GO,!" my bes- no, ex-best friend shouted and slammed the door.

Tears swelled up, and before I knew it, I was crying.

_No, stop bella, he's just a boy and isn't even your friend anymore_.

True, I reflected back on what happened today. I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me. I met someone from my favourite band. Renee left. Charlie beat me up. I bumped into the drummer from my favourite band. My ex-best friend just screamed at me for no reason.

Life's great

I took in my surroundings, golden grains of sand and a beautiful ocean. Someone how my feet found its way to the beach, don't know how. I have only one last resort. whipping out my phone, I dial the number.

_ring ring -ring ring-ring-_

"hello?"

"hey it's Bella"

"oh hi, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm doing fine, could you come get me."

"ok, where are you?"

"umm, I'm at La Push beach"

"I'll be there in a few,"

"k, bye"

"see you later" and then he hung up.

I inhaled and then sighed.

_this is all life leads to Bella, disappointment _

shut up you don't know that

_but I do, of course I am you_

_don't you remember what happened with Paul_

yeah I do, how can both of us forget

_he fucking abused you, and then raped you, I don't think you could forget._

I pulled my sleeve up and looked at my arm, I wish I could've just left when I had the chance, but no, I was weak.

_and you still are_

I reached for my song book and rummaged for my song book and pen. I need to let all these feelings out that have been cramped in my head for far too long. I mean, when was the last time I even wrote in this.

**"Nobody's Home"**

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home,

but nobody's home.

It's where she lies

, broken inside. With no place to go,

no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside,

find the reasons why.

You've been rejected,

and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs,

where she belongs.

She wants to go home,

but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go,

no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,oh  
She wants to go home,

but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go,

no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

"what you writing" Jasper smiled and came up to me.

"nothing much" I replied he gestured if he could see the note book.

"maybe later."

I stood up and walked to the car, he opened the door and I jumped in. we drove far away, I didn't know where he lived but all I wanted to do was get away from the place. The place filled with memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Jasper lead me into the hotel room, it was simple nothing fancy. A small TV, a few suitcases in the corner, a guitar, some furniture and a door leading to the next room.

"Bella Swan" a vaguely familiar voice said. I whipped around to see who it was.

"Emmett Cullen" I said looking at him.

"have you two met before?" Asked Jasper

"umm yeah, I ran into him when I was on my way to La Push... literally"

"so Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well my friend started shouting at me and I don't understand why so I called Jasper."

...

There was an awkward silence as I eyed the guitar.

"do you play" jasper finally said

"yeah" I answered. He went over, picked up the acoustic guitar and gave it to me.

"should be in tune, can you play me something?" he pleaded his chestnut orbs begged me. "please" I smiled and picked up the guitar, sat down and stared to strum.

* * *

**"I'm With You"**

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you I'm with you  
Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!  
It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you I'm with you

Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you

Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you...

* * *

This was a song that I wrote I wrote during the car journey, I hope they liked it. I looked back at them to notice that there mouths were wide open. I grinned.

"well Bella, you sure can sing" said jasper.

"thanks" I replied whilst blushing and lowering my head to hide it.

"so Bella, what's this?" asked Emmett snatching my song book out of my hands.

"NO" I screamed an darted for the book. You see this is the most important notebook in the history of notebooks...well to me it is.

I snatched it back before he could read the lyrics. Jasper suddenly grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. They both gasped as well as the random person at the door. Wait, random person at the door.

"Bella, how the hell did you get those?" Jasper urgently asked.

"nowhere." I shakily replied and snatched my hand away.

"please, Bella tell me,"

I just shook my head.

"why won't you-" jasper was about to say but then the blonde girl from the door stepped in.

"hi, I'm Rosalie, you must be Bella." she said

"umm yeah" I answered

"do you want to play something?" Rosalie asked gesturing to the guitar

"sure" I answered and again started to strum.

Well she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_[x2]_  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba

I looked up at them and grinned.

Rosalie cleared her throat "well you should definitely join the band" she said "you have the voice of an angel"

I looked away blushing. "thanks"

"so Bella do you want to join the band?" Emmett asked. I just looked at him for a few seconds before answering him

"really?" I asked. They all nodded " I would love to!"

"well practice starts tomorrow" Jasper said and sat on the arm rest next to me. "we have a spare room so you can go sleep in there"

"thank you, for everything" I said

By now it was 12 o'clock so I just headed to my room. as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out and consumed into the terrifying darkness.

_*the dream*_

_"No, please!" I pleaded to the guy who once called my boyfriend._

_"you need to learn your lesson Bella" Paul said in a sickly sweet voice._

_" please stop, I swear I didn't do anything"_

_"Really, if you didn't then I'm just going to do it anyway," I squirmed as his knife wrote the words onto my hand. I screamed._

_"now you know what you really are, worthless."_

_*end of dream*_

I woke up covered in tears and sweat, I rolled my sleeve up and looked at my arm. 'WORTHLESS'

The words echoed around my head.

Without knowing, I pressed my knees to my chest and without realising, I rocked myself back and forth. I suddenly heard the door close. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper were all there with a guy who I've never seen before. I felt someone gently grab my wrist and turned it over revealing the words. I felt someone hug me and rocked me back and forth comforting me.

"Bella you are not worthless, you are worth more than everything ever." murmured the person and with that I cried my self to sleep.

**A/N hey guys sorry for not updating soon enough, so there it is chapter 2 hope you liked it.**

** V**

** V V V V**

** V V V **

** V V**

** V **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
